degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 4
Adam's POV I'm not sure if I felt relieved, or disappointed. That kiss made me feel......good. I mean, yes Anna and I still had so much to learn about each other, but to have a girlfriend? My very own girl to hold hands with at school, to kiss anytime I wanted, to share things with her and cuddle with her whenever?...well that was what I wanted. I wanted Anna. What about School? What would people at school say if they saw us together as a couple? Someone would most definitely tell Anna about...me. And she would be hurt that she didn't hear it from me. Disgusted. Betrayed. She wouldn't want me. The ugly words that would be thrown at her. "She's dating a monster...she must be some sort of freak". I could not do that to her. Anna was so pure and down to earth, and she deserved so much better. I had to save her. I had to save us both from the pain that would be tossed at both of us. "Anna...that kiss was a mistake. I gotta go." I walked off her front porch. "Adam wait, what are you talking about?" "I'm sorry Anna. I don't like you, and I shouldn't have done that." The look on her face. Pure devastation. What had I done? I walked down the road, leaving the most wonderful girl I'd ever met behind. I hate myself. I woke up the next morning, dreading school. I was sure Anna hated me. Along with her hatred came curiosity I'm sure. She would want answers, and I wasn't ready to give her any. I didn't know if I ever would be. "Mom, I'm sick, can I stay home?" "Dream on Adam, now get up and get dressed. We're leaving in ten." "Great" I thought. I straightened my hair a little. Threw on a beanie and the same outfit I was wearing yesterday and dragged myself down the stairs and out the door. This wasn't going to be my day. Anna and Adam both arrived to school at the same time. Anna getting out of her little red car, Adam exiting his mothers van. Anna glanced his way. It was hard for Adam not to notice the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He couldn't take it. He ran inside the school, and went straight to class, he just wanted to be left alone. Anna walked around the school until she could find Adam. She needed to know why he left yesterday. She knew he was lying about not liking her. There was something between them, and they both knew it. Anna spotted Adam sitting in the library. He was all the way in the corner, his face planted in a book, and headphones over his ears. Anna stormed into the library and ripped off the headphones. "Adam, what are you hiding from me?" Adam's POV Crap..do you think she knows? ''I cleared my voice. "Nothing, i ment what i said yesterday." ''Lying..... "''There is something between us Adam! You know it." Her voice cracked. "I dont think i know." ''Another Lie.. "''Stop faking." She said threw clenched teeth. Damn, she was gorgeous when she was pissed. "I dont want to hurt you, and i dont think you deserve to know." ''Was i hitting her with lies? "Adam Please tell me, whatever it is, we can get threw it!" She told me. Tears swelled up in her eyes. I cant believe i made her cry. "We?" I asked, surprised in the thought. She smiled as she leaned in. "Yes, We...as in.. together" Anna laced her fingers with mine as we shared another kiss. I got that warm fuzzy feeling all over again. I was gonna tell her. Good Bye Anna, it was nice knowing you. I pulled away. "Im an FTM" I blurted out. Anna stared at me with a confused look. I sighed and continued. "A Female to Male Transgender" I closed my eyes as a tear dripped down my side. But to my surprise, Anna didnt scream, gasp or run from me. She leaned in and gave me another deep kiss. I pulled away to see Anna with a large smile on her face. "Adam, I like you, alot, and i dont care if you were born in a girls body. I think...." She paused. Uh oh...Was she changing her mind? "I think your perfect" She wiped the tear off my cheek. "But we cant be..together, everyone is gonna...taunt you" I looked away. "Let them taunt, because i got something they dont" She let out a quiet chuckle. I followed with a rasied eyebrow. "And that is?" "A Sweet....Kind......and Cute boyfriend named Adam" She leaned in once more before i turned my head to stop her. "This is a huge risk Anna...are you sure?" I asked her. I wanted her to say no..but i wanted a yes at the same time. She grabbed my shirt collar and whispered to me. "I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life." Unexpectedly, i got but another deep smooth kiss from her vanilla flavored lips. This time, i didnt pull away. I welcomed her. It felt kinda strange making out with her in the library, but i enjoyed it. I finally found someone who will except me..for me. Someone who laughs at my jokes, and hugs me threw the pain. I found You. Category:Blog posts